I Need Your Light
by iSkO-ol3r
Summary: After Naruto's killed by villagers that have been planning on his murder for years, sasuke seeks revenge.  Though he had slaughtered the villagers he still felt there was more he had to do.  He starts going on a killing spree. HARD YAOI NARUSASUNARU
1. Prologue 1

_Yay first story! okay so i dont give a fart if you dont comment or like this because i need to practice writing so i said i should make it fun so im gonna write yaoi fics yah heck yah thats right okay so yah... the ltalic words are action and thoughts youre smart enough to know which is which._

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_Sniffle_

Konoha was a quiet town, especially during dark hours. The smallest of noises could be heard. Rats rummaging through the garbage, crickets chirping in the town pasture, even teardrops falling. They cascaded down a thin, tan arm until it reached an elbow where it would fall joining the others that had fallen before it.

Sitting on the lit steps of one of the apartment buildings was a small boy. He sat there covering his face trying to keep tears from falling but failing miserably. The cuffs of his tattered orange sweater were wet from the salty liquid flowing from his eyes. His shoes were falling apart and his left one had no laces. Though it was matted and dirty, the boy had gorgeous, long blond hair that would naturally stick up in spikes. It swayed gracefully when a breeze passed by. You could barely see the 3 scars on both of his cheeks almost like whiskers. He was cute even when he cried in agony.

He had been crying for hours and the tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't think. He was so hurt that all that was happening in the world around him was drowned out by loud cries. He didn't even notice the figure standing next to him.

"Why are you crying?"

Somehow the words managed to break through the barrier in his brain. He cautiously removed his hands from his face and looked up.

_Gasp…_

There standing before him was another boy, around his age. Unlike himself the boy was dressed in nice, clean clothes. He stood tall and proud and looked down at him with confident, yet curious, eyes. His _hair was pure black and his bangs covered his pale face perfectly. The hair on the back of his head stuck_ up like a duck's butt but it was cute. This boy standing before him was…beautiful. When onyx orbs connected with his own bright blue ones, he felt his heart beating rapidly. A small blush swept across his tan skin, barely noticeable.

"Huh?" he managed to squeak out. "Are y-you talking t-to me?"

The pale boy looked confused.

"Well we're the only two here right?" he said while looking around.

"Oh…sorry" He looked down in embarrassment.

"So why were you crying?" the pale boy asked once again.

He felt the tears coming back.

"I'm alone. E-everyone hates me." He mumbled.

"Well don't you have your parents?" the other boy replied.

He started to cry again. "_My parents." He thought._

"I-I… there g-gone." He choked out. "I'm all alone"

"No you're not!" the pale boy debated. "I'm here aren't I? You can come with me! Too live with me and my brother! Would you like that?" He asked.

The small, tan boy did something that night he hadn't done in a long time. He flashed a big smile that could warm anyone up.

"I'd love that."

He had finally found his source of happiness. Wherever this boy went his happiness would go with him. That's why he would always follow him wherever he went. Even to death.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The two boys walked hand in hand together down the lonely streets.

"By the way, I didn't get your name."

"It's Naruto!" replied the overly excited blond.

"Fish cake?" the pale boy snorted.

Naruto blushed furiously. "Hey! I like my name...TEME!"

The pale boy chuckled.

"My name is not teme. It's Sasuke."

Naruto repeated the name over and over again in his head. Making sure he would never forget that name.

"Sasuke"

"Hmm?" He asked in reply.

"I like that name!" Naruto says flashing his bright, wide smiles.

"Hn. Dobe"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?"

Now Naruto could truly show a happy smile because he indeed found his special person.


	2. Prologue 2

**_Here you goes chap two! Its short srry I felt so wrong writing this lemon seen probably because i was eating a banana haha. So WARNING MATURE MATERIAL NO LIKE NO WATCH YAOI NARUSASU BOY X BOY ON WITH CRACK FIC_**

_(LEMON STARTS HEAH)_

"Ahhh! God… NARUTO!" the pale boy screamed in pleasure under his blond lover.

"Damn! Sasuke…it's so damn hot!" Naruto grunted as he thrusted in and out of his boyfriend hitting his prostate every time. Sasuke's legs were perfectly positioned over Naruto's shoulders giving him a good angle that allowed him to go in deep.

"AH! FUCK HARDER! Fuck me h-harder nnnhph!"

Hot lips collided. Naruto nibbled at his lover's bottom lip asking for entry which Sasuke immediately granted. As soon as his lips parted the blond plunged his tongue into the pale boy's mouth, searching the warm wet cavern. "Nnnh N-naru..to!"

_Spurt!_

Hot milky liquid squirted onto Sasuke's stomach. The walls of his entranced closed around Naruto's throbbing erection causing him to release into his lover. He slowly slipped out of the other boy, come slowly dripping from his lover's hole, and rested on the ruffled sheets next to him.

(LEMON ENDS TT^TT)

Sasuke turned to face his lover and smiled as he connected with those bright blue eyes.

"Was that satisfying enough" Naruto blurted out proudly, referring to the argument they had a couple nights before.

"You know, I think you got worse."

"Shut up teme." He mumbled not wanting to spoil this moment because of a stupid argument.

Of course, Sasuke had been lying when he said he didn't enjoy it. They usually went a few rounds every night but Sasuke could feel much more passion this time. Naruto's kisses were much needier and he made sure that his thrusting was hard enough to satisfy himself but more importantly, his lover.

Sasuke searched his lover's eyes trying to see what he could possibly be feeling. The normally excited and happily bright eyes were now just two distant puddles of dull blue. Sasuke frowned.

"Okay dobe what's wrong?"

Naruto paused for a moment."Nothing's wrong! What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Cause you're so obvious idiot."

Naruto sighed and sat up on the bed. Sasuke did the same.

"I'm going on a long-term mission." Naruto mumbled after the awkward moment of silence.

Sasuke looked down. "_Another one…" _He closed his eyes. "How long…"

"A month…"

Sasuke turned away from his blond lover. Naruto had been busy the whole beginning of this year. He had been assigned two long-term missions prior to this and it was always the same case. Once he came home, he had to leave again. Sasuke on the other hand had to stay in the village. He had his own team of gennin that he had been asked to train. After a very rough introductory, he had become close to his students and someday wanted children of his own. He would probably adopt. Not only because of the fact that his partner was indeed male, he was afraid that his offspring would awaken the Sharingan. After his brother's death he decided that he would be the last Uchiha. The name only brought shame to this world.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to his lover breaking Sasuke from his trance.

Naruto blinked in surprise as the pale boy pounced on him rapping his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed his blond lover slowly.

The kiss was passionate. Not to aggressive but tongues still battling for dominance. Drip of saliva trickling down from the pale boy's lips.

They finally separated and their eyes connected once more.

"Promise me…" he paused" You'll return safely."

A wide grin spread across the blonds face.

"Of course! Cause no one can defeat Konoha's greatest ninja! Dattebiyo!"

" Hn. Dobe."

And with that they pulled together for another passionate kiss. Slow but sweet. Sasuke couldn't help but grin at his own source of happiness, this dumb, idiotic dead last.

**IF YOU WANT TO**

l

l

l

l

l


End file.
